


Little Denials

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Masturbation in Shower, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: A lot of little denials leading to one final yes. They’re both fighting it but they don’t want to. Rey interrupts Kylo's shower.





	Little Denials

The scalding water rolled off his back, pummeling his aching muscles in the pantomime of a massage. Training had been brutal today–had been brutal every day since that day. He’d demanded it. Whatever weakness still lingered in him, he would beat it out. Kill it, if he had to.

Kylo Ren sighed, and tilted his head back, running his fingers through his hair as he wet his scalp.

And what a weakness it was. Twisting, coiling in him, growing like cancer under his skin, in his bones. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t uproot it.

A small part of him whispered  _maybe you don’t want to._

A flash of warm honey colored eyes tore through his mind, ripping through all the careful walls he’d constructed. Lashing out, his fist connected with the tile wall.

“Fuck.”

Anger deflating as quickly as it came, Kylo looked at his bloody knuckles, watching the blood drip down his arm and mingle with the rest of the water–swirls of red pulled down the drain. He almost smiled at the inevitability of it.

Even now, even when he had an entire galaxy to rule, a rebellion to crush, a general to put in line, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking of her. His body stirred as he recalled the night that changed everything. Her defiance in the face of certain annihilation, the feeling of her fighting at his back–at his  _side_. The way she’d looked at him.

He had felt it. She wanted to take his hand.

Instead, he took himself in hand, not bothering to pretend he wasn’t thinking of her. Thinking about what would have happened that night if things had been different. Thinking about that slim figure and long legs, how it would feel with her wrapped around him, above him, under him. Bracing his free hand against the wall, he stroked himself, his shaft hard and heavy. Pleasure coursed up his spine, flowing across his skin like rays of sunshine.

“ _Rey_.”  He gasped, moving his fist faster, squeezing harder along his aching flesh.

He imagined her body would be warm and sun-kissed, slick and inviting.

“Oh!”

He spun around, eyes wide and heart pounding.  _No! It was impossible–surely not here, not now_. The bond had been severed since Crait, hadn’t it?

And yet here she stood at the other end of the glass enclosed shower, eyes wide as saucers and her hands covering her mouth as if to hold in a scream. She was wearing, stars, she wasn’t wearing much. Her arm wraps and a breast band. The spray of the water hit her where she stood frozen, soaking through thin cambric scraps she wore, until Kylo could see the cherry red points of her nipples–tight little buds that he wanted to lick, to suck into his mouth. He wanted to lick lower too–to discover the secrets of that little thatch of dark curls between her thighs.

The sight of her sent a rush of pleasure through him. His skin prickles, his fingers itched to touch her. Satisfaction followed when he saw the way her eyes were taking in his nude form, the way she paused on his swollen cock where it jutted away from his body.

“Rey.” He rasped, his hand held out to her.

It seemed no matter what, he couldn’t stop reaching for her.

“Close it,” she squeaked through her fingers. “Close the bond.”

Anger rippled through him, down his spine to mingle with his desire leaving him feeling hot and flushed. He dropped his arm, frowning. She was still denying him. STILL.

“No.”

He strode towards her, closing the space between them and backing her up against the shower wall. She hissed as the cold tile kissed her spine. A delicious blush was spreading up Rey’s chest, across her neck and to the very tips of her ears. What would her skin taste like, he wondered.  He pushed her hands away from her face, his fingers catching against her plush lower lip. Leaning his forearm above her head, Kylo met her fierce gaze.

The swells of her breasts were flush against his chest. He crowded her more, wedging a muscular thigh between her legs and pinning her against the wall.

“Ben, please…” she whimpered, though whether with desire or repulsion he couldn’t quite tell.

“Don’t call me that!”

She flinched at his outburst sending more rage boiling through his veins. Did she actually think he would hurt her? That he ever could? How dare she come here, call him that and then have the audacity to act the injured party? He was the one who was hurt–she _left_  him. Rejected  _him_.

He pinched her chin between his fingers, tilting her head up.

“I offered you the universe and you turned me down,” he hissed, searching her gaze. “But you won’t deny me this.”

His mouth was on hers before she could reply, covering, probing, dominating. Stars, she tasted of sunshine and sweat. The taste of her suffused his body, cooling his rage and turning it to raw need. At first she remained rigid, her lips an unyielding hard line, her body stiff. She pushed at his shoulders, trying to send him away but he wouldn’t go. She wouldn’t deny him this.

He cupped her jaw with both hands, and pressed his thumbs to the corners of her mouth until she opened to him. Pressing his advantage, Kylo swept his tongue against hers, deepening the kiss. Rey whimpered as he completely covered her small form with his big body. She was all hard lines and soft corners, smooth skin and rough edges. It might have been in imagination, fogged through his mind was with lust, but it felt as if she began to kiss him back.

Stars, he wanted to devour her.

His cock throbbed against the flat plane of her stomach causing her breath to hitch and her squirming against him to falter. Fuck, he needed to be inside of her, but first he had to show her–make her realize she needed him just as badly. he could sense it, her need, throbbing over their bond, joining with his until he could hardly tell where she ended and he began.

Breaking their kiss, he pulled back. Triumph flashed in her eyes for a moment–as if she thought he was actually surrendering. It was quickly extinguished when he tore her breast band from her body.

“Give in Rey. You want this. I can feel you do.”

“Never,” she snapped, her head jerking to the side, eyes squeezed tight against the sight of their nude bodies twined together. Against her own desire coating her thighs.

Kylo felt a smile curve across his lips. There was no heat in her rebuke, no fire–well, there was fire in her, but it burned quite a bit lower. He trailed a finger down her throat, along her collarbone to rest where her heart beat between her pert breasts. Rey’s body quivered at his touch, and he could feel her pleasure over the force bond.

 _Oh yes_ , this woman– _his_  woman–liked to be petted and caressed.

“Deny it all you want, but I can feel your need, calling out to me across the force. You want me to touch you.” He ghosted his finger around the curve of her breast, circling up until he ever so gently touched her nipple. The tight bud pebbled in response. “ _here_.”

She gave out a shuddering breath. “N-no.” But she didn’t sound convinced.

Kylo cupped her other breast–small but perfect–before he bent his head and captured the rosy peak in his mouth. Rey hissed, but her body relaxed into his touch, curving towards him almost instinctively. He began to tease her–biting, licking, kissing until she was panting, gasping, her chest heaving. Her hands were no long pushing at his shoulders but gripping him hard, demanding he stay where he was.

He moved his attention to the other breast, giving it a hard suck into his mouth. Her desire throbbed around him, and Kylo could practically hear her screaming  _more, more, MORE_  in her mind.

Relinquishing her nipple with a wet pop, Kylo tilted his head up. She was still looking away, but her cheekbones were bright pink, and he could see her pulse hammering away against the delicate skin of her throat. Slowly, he let his hands slide down to grip her slim hips, his fingertips digging into her yielding flesh.

“Rey.” His voice sounded more hoarse than usual, even to his own ears. “Rey, look at me.”  

When her eyes finally met his, heat flooded his body. Stars, she was lovely–lovely and fierce. He gazed up at her, waiting, knowing the words he craved to hear were on the tip of her tongue. He could feel her conflict; on the one hand, her misguided sense of morality, of duty. On the other, her raging desire. Kylo felt it shift, one side battling the other, her body thrumming, positively vibrating with need.

A slow smile spread across his lips, as a single word fell from hers.

“Yes.”

Kylo stood, lifting her up. Rey let out a little gasp of surprise and swiftly wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as she clung to him. Pleasure bloomed across his skin as their bodies slicked together. Her breasts rubbing against his chest, his cock sliding against the cradle of her legs. He curled one arm beneath her hips to hold her upright, and braced them against the wall with his other hand.

“Rey.” He murmured, pressing hot, open-mouth kisses to her shoulders, to her neck. “Rey.”

She tangled her fingers in his hair, before tugging his face up to hers. They stared at each other, the humid air heavy with possibility. Surprise rippled through him as Rey yanked him forward, slotting her mouth over his. Her little tongue tangled with his, unpracticed but enthusiastic. Kylo groaned into her kiss and slowly thrust his hips, drawing the hard length of his erection against the liquid heat surrounding him.

Rey whimpered against him, working her hips in time with his. Little sounds escaped her lips–whimpers and moans that made his blood boil with desire.

“Tell me what you want,” he rasped against her mouth.

“You, Ben, just you,” she gasped, before nipping his bottom lip and soothing her tongue over the sting.

He shivered upon hearing her answer. He didn’t mind that name, not so much when she said it so sweet.

“Are you sure Rey?” He kissed the corner of her mouth, nibbled the curve of her jaw. “Because I’m never letting you go again.”

“Please.” Rey gripped his shoulders so hard he was sure to have half-moons imprinted into his skin. Trails of fire shot out from where she touched him, creating a web of pleasure, a map across his skin leading directly to her.

He eased her back, until her shoulders were supported by the tiled wall, or perhaps a wall wherever she was, he couldn’t be sure. He didn’t care, either. He rested his hand against her shoulder, his thumb pressed against the hollow of Rey’s throat. For a moment he let it remain there, just to feel the beat of her heart and the thrum of her breath. Before slowly, he let his hand slide down her chest, between her breasts, to her stomach. Her small frame made him look so large by comparison, monstrous, even.

Her monster, though. That was somehow more bearable.

His thumb came to the little pearl at the apex of her thighs. Rey gasped as he pressed it, circling it with the pad of his thumb until he felt her legs shaking around him. He grinned and released her, gripping his shaft.

“You want me here,” he murmured, rubbing the tip of his cock against her soaking entrance. “Don’t you?”

Rey let out a soft moan. “Yes…but, I’ve never–”

“It’s okay,” he reassured her as some unnamed emotion swelled inside his chest. “Neither have I.”

Holding her gaze, Kylo pushed inside of her. Light exploded behind his eyes as the tight velvet heat of her body wrapped around him. Rey gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders as she rocked her hips, wedging his big shaft deeper into her body. A grunt escaped his throat as he seated himself fully inside of her. Panting, chest heaving, and body curling around her, he fought to keep from spending already. He could feel her shaking against him, wiggling and desperate for him to move.

“Ben…” she urged.

And move he did. With a snap of his hips, Ren set a hard pace as pleasure consumed his body. She was so tight and wet and warm around him. He found himself moaning against her throat with each thrust. Rey’s little hands ran over his shoulders, his neck, into his hair, exploring him like she wanted to know every inch of his skin. Her soft moans and gasps as he worked his cock deep inside of her were so sweet.

“That’s it, uh, so good–so good, Sunshine.” Love words dripped from his lips, praises and encouragements.

Ren felt her preen at his words, her hips working faster to meet his thrusts as her body began to shake with pleasure. “Don’t–don’t stop, Ben.”

“Never, never. Not when you’re so close,” he scattered kisses across her shoulders and chest. “I can feel your needy little pussy– _fuck_.”

“Yes, yes. Maker, I feel so–so  _full_. Like I’m going to burst!”

He was going to come soon. And he could feel her toeing the edge, her body gripping his cock as pleasure surged inside of her to him across their bond. His legs were shaking with the effort of holding his approaching orgasm back. Pushing off the wall, he carried her over to the small wooden bench that ran along one edge of the shower. He sat, feet firmly planted on the floor and legs spread wide. Fuck, the new angle of his cock inside of her was intense, but Rey seemed to love it. She gripped his shoulders hard and began riding him with abandon–it was all he could do to keep up with her.

Ren watched with satisfaction as her pert, flushed breasts bounced before his face, watched the way her face screwed up in pleasure as she impaled herself on his shaft over and over again. Ren let his hands explore her body, touching and sweeping over the planes of her back, her hips, tracing the curve of her legs all the way down to her little toes, before settling his big hands on her full, round ass.

Her hands stroked his chest, his arms, feeling his muscles and scars. Words spilled from her mouth; sweet words that made his blood pound in his ears, made his fingers grip her ass tight and work her hard over his cock.

“Yes, yes, Ben. Oh,  _Maker_. Right there–right  _ah_!”

“Come for me, Sunshine. I want to feel your cunt squeeze the seed from me. I want you to come all over my cock, dirty girl.”

She moaned at his filth before fitting her mouth over his. Their kiss was deep, intense as it only could be with him deep inside of her. Pleasure surrounded him, filled him, building from his feet all the way up his body. With one shaking hand, he reached between them to stroke the little bundle of nerves between her thighs. She moaned into his mouth, her teeth catching on his lower lip as her sheath began to throb around him. Rey’s whole body shook as she came.

Ben could feel his seed surging up his shaft, his orgasm crashing over him as her body rippled around him. Breaking their kiss, he threw his head back and bellowed as the world around him faded to just her.

“REY!”

They rode out their pleasure together, their movements becoming lazy and languid. Rey slumped against his chest. For his part, he clutched her tightly, wanting to make good on his promise to never let her go again. After a quiet moment, he felt her soft lips against his skin, kissing right above his heart. He trailed his fingers up and down her spine, letting his nails scrape her skin ever so lightly until she shivered in his arms.

“I’m afraid to move,” she whispered. “I don’t want…”

“I know,” he murmured, stroking her now wet hair. ”Shh, Sunshine, I know.”

Beyond the steady stream of water and the beat of her heart, he could hear the stormtroopers patrolling the halls and the constant electric whirl of the ship. Rey’s head shot up, as if she could hear it too.  _Fuck_ , that meant–

“Come find me, Ben Solo.” She was fading right before his eyes. “I’m waiting for you.”

She was gone. And Ben was alone with himself once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please consider commenting if you enjoyed it!


End file.
